


RWBY Toilet Mishaps: Yang

by PaddedPriestess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Yang indulges in her accident fetish at just the wrong, yet right time.





	RWBY Toilet Mishaps: Yang

Yang quickly shut the bathroom door behind herself, waddling awkwardly forward towards the toilet. The day was hers, and she just couldn’t remove the smile from her face. She didn’t get to do this very often anymore, not since the pre-Beacon days really. Opportunities were rare, and she was all too happy to get one as perfect as this! Blake was studying in the library all day, Ruby was out on a quest, and Weiss… She didn’t even know what Weiss was doing, but she sure as hell wasn’t in the dorm, and that’s all the buxom brawler needed to know!

She took careful baby steps towards the porcelain throne, though her intentions were completely the opposite. But she wouldn’t do it already. She had to play it up. “Ooh… I’m so close… I can make it!” She crossed her nigh naked legs together, cutely dancing towards the toilet, a hand on her butt. “Come on… I can do it…” She blushed at her own words. “So… Close…” She bent over and grabbed the toilet lid, lifting it up slightly. And that was her cue!

As soon as her butt was at an angle, she let go entirely. “Oh no! I’m going poopy!” She shouted as the thick, brown mass forced its way out of her now parted butt cheeks, filling into the back of her lacy black panties and pressing up with a squish against her incredibly tight shorts. She gave a lewd groan as it did, putting the toilet seat back down and pressing her hand against it, using that as leverage to push even harder. She couldn’t even hide her eagerness as she dumped more of the fetid mess into her already overly-taxed shorts, the poor fabric bulging as far as it could against her toned butt.

She’d been holding it quite a few days now in anticipation, and as it turned out, that meant there was a lot of poop to push out. Her bowel movement didn’t slow down in the least bit, now threatening to peek out of her shorts and splatter on the ground. Thinking quickly, she took one hand off the toilet, and forced it and her other around the leg cuffs of her shorts. That should hold it! But as it was, her position now only hastened her soiling, and she gave a loud moan. Thankfully nobody was in the dorm room, or they’d think she was masturbating with how loud she was being.

But another sound quickly brought her attention. The sound of cloth ripping! She looked back around, and saw that there was a huge tear in the back of her shorts! She pooped so much it actually ripped! Even from her slight angle, she could see the enormous bulge of her black panties, the mess barely noticeable if not for the sheer mass, peeking out between the tear line. There was no way she would’ve been able to hide this. And that thought was just too hot! Now that she didn’t have to worry about it leaking, she removed one hand from her short cuff, diving it right to the front of her shorts, rubbing her filth in as hard as she could. It was too much, the scenario she’d put herself through was just perfect! Just touching the outside of her womanhood through her shit-filled shorts was putting her close… Just a little tug, some rubbing, and she’d-

“Hey, who’s in there!? Open up!” A voice came from the closed bathroom door, causing Yang to yelp in surprise and quickly pull her hands out. That voice… “Ruby!? Wh-what are you doing here!? You were on a quest!” She yelled back. Of all the worst times! At least it was only Ruby though. If Blake or Weiss had shown back up, she’d be in a much more troublesome situation. “I have to pooop! Open uuup!” Came her response. As tactful as ever, Ruby. “But what are you even doing at the dorm!? You said you were out on an epic quest or something!”

“The quest was to make cookies!” Ugh, of course it was. That sister of hers, ruining such an intimately fun moment! “Now hurry up and open this door before I poop my pants!” Yang held herself there, quite the conundrum before her. Did she open the door and reveal herself to her baby sister? Or keep the door closed and let her go in her pants? Whatever the answer, it’d end up with somebody being exposed with messy underwear. What a decision to make… Oh, who was she kidding, this was one of Yang’s closeted fantasies! Her and her little sister, enjoying some fun together in filled panties. She could make this work.

She waddled over to the door, fiddling with the lock without actually turning it. “Alright, alright, hold on to your butt!” She snickered, listening to her sister dance in place on the other side of the door. How funny, she’d been doing the same only minutes ago, except on purpose. “Hurry, hurry! I can feel it!” Ruby whined, a hand on her butt with her legs crossed. The same as her older sister. “This lock is just being real stubborn. Give me an extra couple of seconds!”

“Yaaaang, I don’t have that time! I’m gonn- Ah!” She gasped, feeling a loose turd almost make it into her underwear. Luckily, her muscles held it at bay, and it never got beyond tenting before it stopped. “I-I almost lost control! Come on!” Yang licked her lips behind the door, face as red as Ruby’s shroud. If her sister wasn’t physically there, she’d probably be rubbing herself to multiple orgasms. It was just too much to handle! She finally undid, the lock, being as quiet as possible. “Say, Ruby, uh… Maybe in this situation, it’d be better if you just like, well, squatted down and ‘did it’ in your pants?”

“What!?” Ruby yelled back through the door. “What the hecksies are you talking about!? I’m not gonna do that! Now stop joking around and let me in already!” The fact she hadn’t had an accident at this point was a miracle. “Just listen to me, alright? I’m the big sister here, I know what’s good for you!” Ah, she always loved using that logic. Ruby usually never disobeyed it. “Pooping my pants is good for me!?”

“Yes! Now do it and I’ll open up! Come on, it won’t feel bad.” She tried to convince, her heart racing the whole time. She’d only dreamed about this before, but now she actually had the chance! “Yaaaang!” The young huntress whined out. Her sister was crazy! Asking that of her. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. It looked like she didn’t have much choice. She wasn’t going to bust out Crescent Rose for this, as if she even could at this point, and knowing her older sister’s vastly superior physical strength, she wasn’t going to be able to break her way into the bathroom.

“Alright, alright… I’ll do it. But only this time!” She bit her lip, and squatted against the door. That was all it took before her sore anus finally let go, the formerly stuck turd taking advantage and quickly piling into her adorable underwear. She didn’t even have the time to react, putting a hand against the ground to keep her balance. Blushing bright red, she couldn’t help feeling like even more of a child. Not only had she worn pink panties, but they were covered in red polka-dots, the closest she could get to her favorite rose designs. And now she was pooping in them! The thick, firm log finally fell into place in her pretty pink panties, stretching the fabric of both that and her black tights out. Unlike her buxom sister’s shorts, her tights were of a much looser fabric, and easily conformed to the shape of her ballooning undergarments.

She gave a cute grunt as more forced its way out. She was definitely related to Yang, because this load was far bigger than a girl of her size should’ve been able to push out. By now, she’d forced so many thick, firm logs into her packed pink polka-dot panties, that her butt currently resembled more of a soccer ball than its usual petite frame; even sporting the deep brown stains almost matching the ball itself. The pressure of the sagging load even began to tear at her tights, little rips appearing in the legs and a much larger one peeking around her ass.

“Th-there! I’m done!” She called back out to her waiting sister. But, unknown to her, Yang was currently in horny bliss. The sounds of her sister shitting in her pants finally pushed the brawler over the edge, and she’d rubbed herself to a quiet, shaking orgasm in her ruined shorts behind the door. Which, as luck would have it, finally opened up for her. And instead of Ruby rushing in like expected, Yang came out, quickly embracing her squatting baby sister. Which, of course, pushed both girls on balance, Ruby falling back and colliding with the floor in a loud, messy splatter.

“G-gah! Yang! You just squished my poop all over my butt!” She choked out, the arms around her neck threatening to cut off her oxygen supply. “Oh! Sorry. I’m just so proud of you! You’re finally like your big sister!” Yang said, loosening up her grip just a bit. “Like my sister?” Ruby asked back inquisitively. She angled her head down a bit, and sure enough, she could see the outline of her sibling’s black panties sagging through the tear in her shorts. “Wait… You mean you pooped your pants too!?” She called out in surprise, getting a firm nod in reply. “Ehehe, yeah, I did. I filled the crap out of them.” She just couldn’t resist a good pun.

“B-” A finger pressed against her lips interrupted the huntress-in-training, and the poopy brawler shook her head. “Just listen to me. Didn’t it feel good? To just squat like that and let go! No care, no worry, no urge. You had to poop really bad, so you did it! Right in your pants! Isn’t that like, the best!?” By now, Ruby had a blush to match the highlights in her hair. She didn’t know what to think! The relief was intense, yeah, but… She couldn’t get that thought out of her head. The relief of finally letting go, regardless of the fact it was in her panties. Maybe her sister really was right! Maybe it was good for her. It’d definitely enable longer gaming sessions, and now she wouldn’t have to get out of bed to use the toilet at night!

“Well I mean yeah I guess.” The cookie-loving girl spouted out at rapid speed. She was embarrassed to admit it, but putting everything together, Yang was right. It felt good to take a dump in her underwear. “Haha, that’s what I thought! I knew you were the perfect little sister for me.” She patted the raven-haired huntress on the head, earning a blush and a cute little smirk in return. “Jeez, don’t say something like that! We just pooped our pants, it’s no big deal.” Now her heart was racing in tandem with her sibling’s. “But, ah… Maybe one request for further down the line?” Yang tilted her head, curious. “Oh? What’s that?”

“Maybe we can get some diapers?”


End file.
